familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Simant
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-11-16T20:53:06 Help needed I'm worried about the lack of progress on solving the problems at Familypedia. If I understand the situation correctly, there are two problems: # our templates takes too much server time; and # the "form" code has changed. Because the old forms do not work properly, display is dreadful and properties are not designed. The root problem is this. Most of the active people on this wiki are interested in genealogy. One user was into writing templates. He created a structure that few understand, and has not been seen for a year. If my diagnosis is correct, then we should first rewrite the form templates and then optimize templates for speed. Please confirm my diagnosis or offer an alternative. Thanks rtol 08:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Your hints are appreciated. I've started simplifying Template:Showfacts person. A bit scary, as I only half-understand the code. The display has improved, but properties are not assigned. rtol 22:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Charlemagne is one of our most complex persons: 4 marriages, 6 concubines, 20 children. rtol 23:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) If married ifmarried is a boolean; gN is the Nth partner; ifmarried-g2=true means the person was married to the second partner rtol 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Test See Richard S.J. Tol (1969-). Looks good to me. rtol 23:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions What is the difference between person tempalte and showfacts person? :Person template is old but not yet obsolete. Thurstan is working on converting old pages. Also, are there any places where queries are used besides testing if pages exist, and language conversion? :The question is vague. Queries are used in many places. The two most important templates (after showfacts person) are showfacts children and sensor. The latter is on the subpage /sensor (because of the amount of data). It performs diagnostic checks (is the wife of the husband the husband of the wife?) and create derivative properties (grandparents etc). :I never paid much attention to the language conversion. rtol 06:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Assigning properties I'd be grateful if you could drop me a hint how to assign properties in a template like Showfacts person or user:simant/sandbox. I should be able to take it from there. rtol 06:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :user:simant/sandbox uses #set: to assign mum and dad to property:parent. For some reason, I cannot display this property to check the assignment. Template:Showfact is erratic, template:Getfact does not seem to work at all, #show: does not work, and __SHOWFACTBOX__ is gone too. rtol 21:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I got it now. rtol 13:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Working again Indeed. Everything seems to be working fine again. That implies that there is no incentive to solve the problems you identified. rtol 22:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC)